


World So Cold [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best badass bad duo =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	World So Cold [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ps mostly just Elias's POV


End file.
